Decade of Dominance
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: "America, what are you doing...?" Canada asked tentatively, looking at his southern brother with a raised brow and a mild look of concern. /Navy vs Army 2011 game results; Alfred's reaction at what was supposed to be a meeting with Canada.


Hello all! This story was written entirely to point out the fact that _Navy won, Navy won, Navy won_ and by the by, _we won_~

Don't worry, I'm working on other, better things which may be posted later today! Yesterday I had duty (in case you didn't check my Twitter) so nothing was worked on and tomorrow I have firefighting, ohgod...also, next week I'll likely be working late-late-late, so don't be surprised if I disappear off the planet.

Why must admirals pay visits to ships, do you know how much work goes into prepping for them showing up? A weeks worth of 10+ hour days, that's what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**xXx**

"America, what are you doing...?" Canada asked tentatively, looking at his southern brother with a raised brow and a mild look of concern. It was supposed to be a meeting between the two of them, but the other blond was currently wearing face paint, one side a dark navy blue while the other was gold; his clothing matched to an obnoxious degree, from his jeans painted the same colors to his jersey and...it was a football thing, wasn't it?

"Jeez, Mattie, don't you know anything? The Army-Navy 2011 game was Sunday, duh!" America waved a hand as if it were obvious, the movement bringing attention to the fact he'd even painted his nails blue and gold, alternating each nail.

Canada had to wonder who'd helped him do it, because America could hardly color within the lines of a coloring book, let alone paint his own nails so perfectly.

"So you're wearing football gear _after _the game?" Canada asked softly, still a little confused on what was going on. He could understand getting into a game enough to get into such ridiculous garb, he'd done it himself for hockey, but the game had already happened so what was America up to?

"Well I can't wear anything on the actual day, bro! I can't pick sides, they're both a part of my awesome military!" America laughed loudly and plucked at his jersey, smiling broadly. "I always wear the victors colors after game day for a couple of days to make it up to them since I can't cheer for them during it."

"That's actually...really considerate of you, Al." Canada was surprised by it. He would have assumed his brother would have picked the army's side and felt a little guilty about it, but otherwise been fine. After all, most of his Hollywood movies seemed to depict either the marines or the army being heroes and occasionally the air force or the navy. With his hero complex Canada would have thought the decision fairly easy for his sometimes superficial brother.

"Of course it is! Come on Mattie, I gotta give all my branches props! The army is my super awesome ground unit and the navy totally rules the sea for me. Without either of them I'd be seriously crippled! I wouldn't be a _superpower_ without them!" America lifted a hand, fingers together and tips touching his temple while his heels slid together and his left hand dropped to his side, giving a proper salute despite the civilian clothing he wore. A serious expression flitted across his features for a moment, a look of sadness and regret before it was dropped at the same time his salute was. "Seriously though, Mattie. They're like my children. I can't choose between them."

"Well, that's good I suppose...what about your air force and your marines? And your coast guard?" Canada quirked his lips, having almost forgot about that last element of America's strength. His brother certainly had a lot of citizens willing to fight for him.

"Well, my air force is amazing of course, same as my marines! But the branches themselves aren't as big as the army and the navy, bro. The air force is kind of an attachment to the army, and the marines are the same to the navy." He shrugged a shoulder, lips quirking up on the side of his face painted gold. "The coast guard is kind of on their own program. But they're just as cool as all of them, I'm telling ya."

"Mmm." Canada smiled at his brother, feeling proud for him. He was an idiot but he stood by his convictions and never backed down. His citizens were just as brave and proud as him, even the ones not in the military. "So, your navy won then?"

"Hell yeah they did!" America pumped his fist up and gave a hoot of pride, grinning from ear to ear. "Some of my navy boys are calling it 'the decade of dominance' because they've won every year since 2002! "

"Wow..." As a sports fan, Canada could appreciate a winning streak like that. He smiled at his brother's enthusiasm and motioned for the door that would lead into where they should have been having the meeting. He had a feeling it would be a while before they got down to business but he didn't mind; spending time with his brother could be aggravating, but talking sports with America was actually very fun. He was just so into it and energetic, pulling you into debates and anecdotes about pre-game parties and the statistics of various players and predicting how a season will pan out. "Let's go inside to talk, Al."

"Alright!" America strode past him, confident and comfortable in the neat and professional little office despite his game-day clothing and paint. It made Canada smile even more, following after and shutting the door.

Sometimes he really enjoyed America's off the wall antics.

**xXx**

By the way, it's not a lie that we've dominated the past decade. I had to look it up but yeah, ever since the 2002 game it's been Navy all the way, baby~ Hooya. Review if you enjoyed this, love you alllllll, even you females because I can now, it's not illegal anymore! Ahahaha gay people with guns. Yes.


End file.
